


Puiser à la source

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que je le fasse ? demanda Reid en regardant le sac orange qu'on lui avait mis dans les mains. Un sac en toile fine, cousu de noir sur le devant pour ressembler à Jack-o-lantern, et une partie douce sur les poignées. Sans doute celui que la famille utilisait depuis des années.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puiser à la source

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faucets for Fountainheads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374646) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que je le fasse ? demanda Reid en regardant le sac orange qu'on lui avait mis dans les mains. Un sac en toile fine, cousu de noir sur le devant pour ressembler à  _Jack-o-lantern_ , et une partie douce sur les poignées. Sans doute celui que la famille utilisait depuis des années.

\- Jack dit qu'il est trop vieux pour qu'on le voie avec son père, répondit Hotch avec un petit sourire. Mais…

Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Néanmoins, Reid ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit seul, termina-t-il à la place.

Et il supposait en effet que, si nécessaire, il pouvait passer pour un cousin plus âgé, ou peut-être un frère. Suffisamment jeune pour ne pas gêner Jack, mais suffisamment vieux pour porter les friandises sans avoir la tentation de les manger jusqu'à la dernière si on le laissait seul.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Hotch. Mais cela ferait vraiment plaisir à Jack.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me faire culpabiliser pour que je le fasse, cela ne me dérange pas, assura Reid en défroissant le sac. C'est juste… je veux juste être sûr.

_Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Hotch._

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois m'habituer à le considérer parfois comme un grand, dit-il, avant de lui tendre une lampe et un des manteau de Jack.

Une cavalcade parvint alors des escaliers, et il se redressa.

A sept ans, Jack arrivait presque au niveau des hanches de Reid, et les robes noires de son costume ne retombaient pas tout à fait sur ses chaussures de sport. Avec une nourriture adaptée et les bons gènes en action, il pourrait dépasser même son père.

\- Bonsoir, Harry, salua Reid.

Jack lui fit un grand sourire et tira une baguette en plastique de sa poche. Il appuya alors sur un bouton, et l'extrémité se mit à briller en faisant un léger bruit.

\- Soit prudent, intima Hotch en ébouriffant d'une main les cheveux de Jack.

Celui-ci se libéra en levant les yeux au ciel et Reid ne regarda pas le visage de Hotch certaines choses étaient supposées rester privées.

\- C'est seulement pour deux heures, le comité a limité les heures de porte à porte depuis…

\- Je sais, fit Reid.

Il sourit et recula vers le bout de l'allée, où Jack sautillait sur place.

\- Tout ira bien, rassura-t-il Hotch.

Jack attendit que la porte soit fermée pour courir vers la maison voisine, et Reid le suivit d'un pas plus posé. Son mauvais genou le lançait un peu sous l'air frais nocturne mais il pouvait tenir deux heures.

* * *

\- Pourquoi on les appelle  _Jack-o-lanterns_  ? demanda Jack.

Il baillait, mais refusait d'être porté. Il avait enfilé sa veste après avoir retiré la robe, qui se reposait désormais au creux du bras de Reid. En dehors des lunettes et de la cicatrice tracée à l'eyeliner sur son front, il avait la même apparence que n'importe quelle autre nuit.

\- On dit qu'un homme s'est vu interdire à la fois le paradis et l'enfer, car il avait trompé le diable à de trop nombreuses reprises. Sa punition consistait alors à errer sur la Terre jusqu'à la fin des temps, en agitant sa lanterne pour détourner les autres de leurs chemins, répondit Reid. Savais-tu que les  _Jack-o-lanterns_  étaient originellement faits de raves ?

\- On dirait un livre, dit Jack en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il plissa les yeux, et la monture de ses lunettes trembla.

\- De quand date Halloween ?

\- Il y a débat quant à la date et l'origine exacte, mais cela remonte à près de six mille ans.

Le genou de Reid palpitait. Jack l'avait trainé dans tout le voisinage, profitant pleinement de la limite des deux heures. Il avait même tenté une ou deux fois d'aller voir une maison un peu plus éloignée, sur le chemin du retour, toutefois Reid l'avait ramené sur la route.

\- Combien de bonbons je peux manger avant de tomber malade ? demanda Jack.

\- Cela dépend de ton poids et du type de sucreries que tu consommes.

Bien que Reid ait l'opération en tête, il imaginait que Jack ne serait pas très intéressé.

\- Et je doute que ton père te laisse faire l'expérience.

\- Il ne me laisse jamais rien faire de toute façon, remarqua Jack en baillant à nouveau. Il pense que je suis un bébé.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, corrigea Reid.

A cette distance, il parvenait à voir le porche de la maison des Hotchner.

\- C'est comme ça que sont les pères, ajouta-t-il.

Reid ne prenait pas son propre père pour un exemple en la matière, pourtant il considérait tout de même ce sentiment comme vrai.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Je le sais bien, répliqua Jack.

Sa main, dans celle de Reid, était petite et froide. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de combien il était fragile et précieux.

\- Mais je n'aime pas quand il fait ça.

\- Désolé Jack, fit Reid en exerçant une pression sur sa main. Il va continuer à être comme ça même quand tu auras notre âge. C'est sa nature.

Arrivé à un pâté de maison, Reid s'arrêta sur le trottoir et s'accroupit à la hauteur de Jack. Il allait avoir besoin d'un sac de glace pour son genou, avec peut-être quelques aspirines.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu le laisses te couver, et je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu te poses. A n'importe quelle heure.

A nouveau, Jack plissa les yeux.

\- Même celles que papa ne veut pas que je sache ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Dieu seul savait quel genre de choses il pouvait aller chercher.

\- Raisonnablement.

\- A n'importe quelle heure ?

\- N'importe quelle heure, confirma Reid.

Après un instant de réflexion prudente, Jack acquiesça. Reid se douta qu'il allait recevoir au moins trois messages inappropriés par jour pendant au minimum un mois, mais ce serait, au pire, un inconvénient mineur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, Hotch les attendait avec deux tasses chaudes, de chocolat pour Jack, et de cidre pour Reid. Dès qu'il put, ce dernier prit avec reconnaissance une gorgée du cidre chaud, qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur.

\- Bonne pêche cette année ? demanda Hotch.

Jack lui sourit et attrapa avidement le sac dont les anses étaient enroulées autour du poignet de Reid. Celui-ci le lui donna, et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Jack le renversa directement par terre avant de se mettre à les trier en différentes piles.

\- Tiens, fit-il en tendant un petit sachet jaune de M&Ms à Reid.

Ce dernier le prit avec un sourire et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Pourquoi on les appelle  _peanuts_  ?

\- On les a aussi appelé  _ground nuts_  et  _ground peas_ , expliqua Reid automatiquement, en ignorant le sourcil levé de Hotch, mais c'est  _peanut_  qui a fini par devenir le terme le plus utilisé en anglais.

Jack acquiesça, satisfait, et ouvrit une barre Snickers de taille inhabituelle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda plus tard Hotch, après avoir envoyé Jack laver sa cicatrice et mettre son pyjama.

Reid se versa une autre tasse de cidre encore chaud.

\- Rien du tout, fit-il avec un sourire.


End file.
